Openbound
en:Openbound Openbound – серия интерактивных игр, озаглавленных в Homestuck , , и . Это первые страницы, созданные с помощью HTML5, который, как заметил Эндрю, "в чем-то мощнее и надежней, но в менее популярных браузерах с ним могут быть некоторые проблемы". В игре, где нам предоставлено управление Мииной, мы исследуем пузырь снов, разговаривая с другими персонажами, ищем ее друзей и собираем армию против . По большей части игра пародирует сайт микроблогов Tumblr: как и пользователи Tumblr, Миина и остальные часто подкрепляют свои сообщения хэштегами (начинающимися с символа-решетки #), а в первой части по завершению разговора можно "ребабблнуть" его, и получить случайный отклик сообщества Bubblr на каждый ребаббл. (Во второй части данная функция будто бы сломана, так как иконка заменена на разбитый пузырь снов.) Кроме того можно "лавнуть" или "хейтнуть" разговор, однако эта опция не делает ничего особенного - лишь добавляет цвет выбранному символу. Как и Myststuck, игра была разделена на три части из-за размера файла. Также, как и в случае с Myststuck, все части должны были быть выпущены одна за другой, но из-за Homestuck Adventure Game кампании на Kickstarter они были задержаны. Вместо этого, время между выпуском частей игры было заполнено обычными обновлениями. Спонсоры с Kickstarter, пожертвовавшие 50 или больше долларов, получили преждевременный доступ ко второй и третьей частям игры в качестве бета-тестеров. Тексты первой, второй и третьей частей. Часть 1 ''Доступные персонажи: Миина Пейшес, Поррим Марьям, Латула Пайроп, Канкри Вантас'' Комната 1 Акт 6 Антракт 3 начинается с флеш-анимации трещины в пространстве, созданной и мерцающей на фоне пролетающих мимо разноцветных пузырей. После этого действие переключается на улыбающуюся Миину, которая сбегает вниз к главному входу своего дремо дворца, и начинается игра. Если пройти направо, можно заметить, что одно из окон отсутствует. Проходим сквозь него и поворачиваем направо, чтобы увидеть как Эндрю Хасси спрыгивает с балкона. Первой на пути Миины попадается Арадия, решившая оказать ей радушный прием в загробной жизни. После спуска по лестнице, мы сталкиваемся с таинственной тропкой из сломанных шаров-восьмерок. Это что,... всхлипы? Следует короткий разговор с вынашивающим разбитое сердце Хасси. Принесите ему коня, и он ваш навеки. Идем направо и обнаруживаем пляж - большая часть разговоров с друзьями Миины произойдет именно тут. Комната 2 Миина и Арания обсуждают планы борьбы с . Миина считает, что для победы она может собрать армию призраков, и решает набрать в нее рекрутов. У Арании на уме совсем другой план: она пытается определить местонахождение Каллиопы (чей бестелесный дух, по слухам, пребывает в Дальнем Кольце) в надежде, что та может быть секретным оружием против , так как они некогда разделяли одно тело. Нам также предоставляется шанс поговорить с Роуз, Канайей и Дейвом. Дейв обнаружил, что может оставлять (ебульки_дейва) в Пузырях снов. Они состоят из фрагментов фраз, ранее сказанных Дейвом, и, скорее всего, пародируют популярного на Твиттере спамбота horse_ebooks. Эти пузыри очень похожи на те, что проплывали перед трещиной в начале игры. Как и беседы, их можно ребабблнуть. Дейв - единственный персонаж в данной комнате, которым можно попытаться "быть", впрочем, на эту просьбу он отвечает отказом. Если спуститься по лестнице, можно обнаружить два сундука. В одном из них прячется Хасси. Он говорит Миине найти другое убежище, так как это занято им, и что за ним идет . Забавно, что если за Мииной следует Хасси (после получения коня), он всё равно будет в сундуке, так что на экране будет сразу два Хасси. После спуска по лестнице и открытия двух сундуков, нужно вернуться обратно к Дейву и отправиться на юг. Комната 3 Пройдя вглубь комнаты, можно обнаружить погруженных в разговор Карката и его предка, Канкри. Канкри испытывает страсть к социальной справедливости и читает Каркату лекцию о (помимо других тем), по ходу беседы предупреждая о словах-триггерах. Кроме того можно поговорить с Латулой Пайроп, данцестором Терези, и Поррим Марьям, данцестором Канайи. По ходу исследования Дерсо-Проспитианской части пузыря снов можно наткнуться на проход, заблокированный сундуком со скрученным Чугунным лошадиным багром, некогда принадлежавшим Пиковому Проныре. Должно быть, он был погнут кем-то . (Это, разумеется, , скрутивший лошадиный багор, после того как Проныра избил его этим самым багром.) Если вернуться к Хасси и вручить ему багор, он полюбит вас навеки и будет следовать за вами, пока вы исследуете пузырь сна. У Канкри, Латулы и Поррим есть опция "быть" ими, и хоть Канкри с Латулой отклоняют это предложение, Поррим позволит "стать ею", после чего можно будет открыть пузырь сна, создающий лестницу, ведущую на этаж ниже. Если снова стать Мииной, то по перилам лестницы можно съехать вниз на скейте. После успешного выполнения трюка Миину поздравит Латула и благосклонно разрешит "стать" ею. Вслед за этим появится возможность "стать" Канкри. Если во время гринда по перилам за Мииной следует Хасси, он проследует за ней до середины лестницы, после чего начнет хаотично бегать по всей локации вокруг лестницы. Если поговорить с Мииной и стать ею во время игры за Канкри, можно уговорить Карката следовать за ней. После этого его можно заставить открыть дверь, отмеченную его знаком и ведущую в последнюю комнату. Комната 4 Каркат сбегает, чтобы побыть в одиночестве, однако в комнате еще есть будка, занятая Аранией, предлагающей деньги в обмен на возможность рассказать о Канкри (как оказалось, ПровидцE Крови), Латуле (Рыцаре Разума) и Поррим (Деве Пространства). Справа находится конец Части 1. Странно, что Арания предлагает Миине дарбаксы, и при этом платит дардолларами. Если Миина доберется до последней комнаты в сопровождении Хасси, она найдет календарь Бойких лошадей за 2010 год, в который ударом кулака отправил Червового Грабителя (да, он все еще обхаживает этих чертовых лошадей). Миина отправляется на следующую локацию, и Часть 2 ''Доступные персонажи: Миина Пейшес, Митуна Каптор, Кронос Ампора, Меулин Лейон, Курлоз Макара, Каркат Вантас, Терези Пайроп'' Комнаты 1 и 2 Вторая часть начинается в воспоминании Карката об альтернианском жилом районе. Идем направо и вниз по лестнице. Внизу мы встретим данцестора Эридана, Кроноса Ампору. Если спросить у него, где Каркат, он объяснит, что тот заперся в близлежащем улье. Чтобы открыть дверь нужны четыре ключа в виде символов квадрантов. Миина отказываться быть Кроносом, поэтому остается лишь открыть сундук рядом с дверью, забрать из него бубновый ключ и проследовать по каменной дорожке к мосту. К югу от моста находится крошечная комната с тремя Проспитианцами, поначалу ошибочно принятыми за Бедового Сыщика, Классного Детектива и Озорного Инспектора. Перейдя мост, мы видим, как данцестор Соллукса, Митуна Каптор, падает после попытки проехаться по перилам моста на скейте. Миина может стать Митуной, который, в свою очередь, после разговора с Кроносом может им стать. Будучи Кроносом, можно обнаружить пасхалку: если дойти до кустов под ступенями, пройти влево (в куст) и нажать пробел, то появится Хасси и предложит сходить с ним на свидание. Если после этого осмотреть небесного конька, Хасси заявит, что свидание было лишь поводом подобраться к лусусу и улетает на "папе-коньке" ввысь. Чтобы снова стать Мииной, нужно перейти мост, затем вернуться и наехать на Митуну; появится Миинна и избавит его от приставаний Кроноса. Чтобы попасть в следующую комнату, нужно пересечь мост и направиться вверх. Обязательно откройте сундук рядом с выходом - в нем находится крестовый ключ. Комнаты 3 и 4 Следующая комната состоит из гигантских летающих кувшинок Скайи. Идите наверх и встретите Курлоза Макару, данцестора Гамзи, стоящего рядом с сундуком с ключом-пикой. Курлоз слишком страшен и неуживчив для «стать», так что идите дальше по кувшинкам. Здесь вы найдёте предка Непеты, Меулин Лейон и сундук содержащий червонный ключ. Вы можете стать Меулин и получить доступ к пузырю воспоминаний рядом с Курлозом. Появляется ещё одна кувшинка с сундуком на ней; сундук содержит гульфик от богоуровневого костюма Гамзи. Поговорите с Курлозом и отдайте ему гульфик. Он использует ужасные способности для подчинения Меулин, раскрывая, что он и Гамзи работают вместе, дабы помочь убить всех их друзей. После конца беседы управление автоматически переходит к Курлозу. Используйте пузырь воспоминаний наверху (там, где вы впервые встретили Меулин) и появится секретный проход. Войдите в него, пройдите вниз по коридору, встретьтесь с Гамзи и отдайте ему гульфик. После этого управление вернётся к Миинне. Возвращайтесь к закрытой двери в Комнате 1, вставьте четыре ключа и заходите внутрь. Комнаты 5 и 6 Внутри вы найдёте воспоминание о комнате Карката. Миинна может поговорить с Каркатом, и разговор пойдёт о до-царапинных троллях и о мечтах Карката стать Молототирателем в услужении Императрицы. Он соглашается присоединиться к армии Миинны и решает прогуляться. Получив управление над Каркатом, выходите из комнаты. Окружение меняется на улей Терези. Идите вниз к основанию дерева и встретьте хандрящую Терези. Она чувствует себя некрутой и бесполезной по сравнению с Латулой, но Каркат пытается приободрить её, оскорбляя Канкри и Латулу и призывая Терези быть собой. После этого возвращайтесь наверх; вы потеряете контроль над Каркатом и станете Терези. Идите вслед за Каркатом и заходите в дверь. Комнаты 7 и 8 Спальня Карката превращается в спальню Терези, но Миинна всё ещё здесь. Передайте ей управление и выходите наружу. Аранея вновь разложила свою исследовательскую будку и может поделиться информацией о Кроносе, Митуне, Курлозе и Меулин. После этого пересеките мост справа, чтобы закончить игру. Часть 3 ''Доступные персонажи: Миина Пейшес, Хорусс Заххак, Руфио Нитрам, Дамара Мегидо, Канайя Марьям, Роуз Лалонд, Дейв Страйдер'' Комната 1 Финальная часть начинается там, где закончилась Часть 2. Предок Тавроса Руфио Нитрам находится в стартовой локации. Он не позволит вам «стать» им, потому что его лусус пропал; он предполагает, что Дамара Мегидо, предок Арадии, украла его и где-то спрятала. Идите направо вниз, пройдите мимо стойки Fiduspawn чтобы встретить Хорусса Заххака, предка Эквиуса. Вы не можете «стать» им пока не принесёте ему лошадь. Дамара находится слева, в комнате с двумя сундуками; в одном находится пропавший лусус, но открыть его может лишь Хорусс, а в другом содержатся яйца Fiduspawn. Выход заблокирован большим куском кварца, помещенным туда Дамарой. Она может убрать его, используя пузырь воспоминаний, но вы не можете «стать» ей из-за её неприязни к Миинне. Для доступа к следующей комнате вернитесь к стойке и используйте на ней яйца. Оттуда вырвется пони, которого вы можете отдать Хоруссу и «стать» им. Откройте сундук с лусусом и отдайте его Руфио. Передайте контроль Руфио, станьте Дамарой и используйте пузырь воспоминаний, чтобы убрать кварц. Если Дамара пойдёт проверить Митуну, то Латула будет стоять рядом с ним и угрожать убить Дамару, если та появится рядом с Митуной. Наконец, вновь станьте Миинной и идите в следующую комнату Комната 2 В этой комнате астероид вновь физически проходит через пузырь снов. Миинна хочет выйти, но дверь закрыта и защищена паролем. У двери справа беседуют Канайя и Поррим, Поррим убеждает Канайю продолжать попытки по восстановлению расы троллей. Попросите у Канайи пароль, и она откажет дать вам его. Тем не менее, она позволит вам зайти на астероид при условии, что вы будете под её присмотром. Вы становитесь Канайей (Миинна будет следовать за вами), открываете дверь и заходите внутрь. После открытия двери вы можете вернуться в Комнату 1, стать Дамарой и зайти на астероид ею. Комнаты 3 и 4 Внутри метеора Роуз и Дейв заняты различными делами. Роуз практикуется в алхимии (традиционной, не версии Sburb) и старается изготовить элексиры, Дейв работает над своим рэпом, хоть и опасаясь, что он может культурно устареть. Вы можете поговорить и «стать» обоими. В комнате на севере Каркат спит в куче рожков Гамзи. Здесь возможны разные варианты событий, в зависимости от персонажа, которым вы управляете *Миинна/Канайя: Миинна понимает, что это шанс затащить Карката в пузырь и присоединить к своей армии, но Канайя перехватывает её и запрещает будить Карката. * Роуз: Гамзи сидит рядом с кучей рожков. Он сообщает Роуз, что имеет скрытый кисмесис с Терези и не может сказать об этом Каркату, иначе тот может убить его в гневе. Роуз соглашается никому не говорить и предупреждает Гамзи спрятаться в вентиляции, пока Канайя не разыскала его. *Дейв: Пузырь памяти Карката находится рядом с ним. Он недоумевает, можно ли проникнуть в пузырь, и просит Дейва коснуться его. Дейв приходит в шок и не выполняет просьбу. Выход в следующую комнату слева от комнаты с Роуз и Дейвом. Дамара может поговорить с Роуз и Дейвом; она поприветствует их на ломаном английском и оба поприветствуют её в ответ, веря в её безобидность. Если Дамара зайдёт к Каркату, то увидит Терези, сидящую рядом с кучей рожков. Терези сообщит Дамаре, что убьёт её, если она что-нибудь сделает с Каркатом – как до этого поступила Латула. Комната 5 Вы снова Миина. Астероид начинает проникать в пузырь снов Тавроса и Вриски, и Аранея вновь появляется со своей исследовательской будкой. Если спросить её о поисках Каллиопы, то она ответит, что провела всё время в выдавании людям пояснений, но собирается продать будку и вернуться к своему заданию. В то же время она может выдать вам сведения о Руфио, Хоруссе и Дамаре. После этого идите налево и заходите в финальную комнату. Если вы Дамара, в будке будет сидеть купивший её у Аранеи Хасси. Он выдаст вам свои собственные комментарии о двенадцати постцарапинных троллях. Выход слева приведёт вас в Комнату 1 вместо Комнаты 6. Комната 6 Внизу комнаты Вриска, Таврос и Джон разговаривают, а Хасси наблюдает за ними из-за скалы. Хасси пытается найти способ забрать кольцо у Джона и вновь преподнести его Вриске. Миинна предлагает продать ему кольцо за $2,485,506 и он отдаёт деньги, прося не говорить никому об этом, так как он обещал сделать кое-что с помощью этих денег. Он быстро жалеет о приобретении, когда узнаёт, что кольцо принадлежало Кроносу. Чтобы завершить Openbound, подойдите к Вриске, Тавросу и Джону. Предметы Часть 1 Комната 1 (дворец Миины/луна Бефоруса) * Грязная старая шляпа * Двойной трезубец * Кости древнего змея * Немного дардолларов * Чешуйчик-Пиралспит * Канистра моторного масла * Бронзовое зелье * Окровавленный зуб херувима * Дарбакс * Золотая тиара Комната 2 (пляж/КМИО/Дерс) * Амулет (чучело) * Несколько метательных звёзд * Пара Вертушек Времени * Статуя Ехидны * Шипы Оглогота * Том Гордости Посвещенных * Швейная машинка Канайи * Фуксиевое зелье * Талисман (Духовка) * Дерситская газета * Квамитар * Прячущийся Эндрю Хасси (ОН ИДЕТ ЗА ВСЕМИ НАМИ!) Комната 3 (Дерс/Проспит) * Пара рогов для косплея * Копье * Медальон Мученика * Уйма дардолларов * Целая куча дардолларов * Потрошитель * Аутентичная реликвия * Амулет (кухонный таймер) * Согнутый в бараний рог лошадиный багор * Троллий любовный роман * Казенный серп * Магический биток * Куча лакричных шотландских терьеров * Четырехколесное устройство (от Латулы) Комната 4 (будка Арании/район Карката) * [[Червовый Грабитель|Календарь Бойких лошадей за 2010 год]] (предмет, доступный только с Эндрю Хасси) Часть 2 Комната 1 (район Карката) * Альтернианская газировка * Бубновый ключ * Серп-клешня * Целая куча побрякушек морских жителей * Перекрестье Ахава * Выпуск ''ИгроЛичиночника'' * Крестовый ключ * Вор морских коньков, Эндрю Хасси (доступен только Кронусу) Комната 3 (Поле Боя) * Колода карт Таро * Пиковый ключ * Амулет (кукла вуду) * Еще один амулет (шахматы) * Оливковое зелье * Заварочный чайник * Пара боевых когтей * Червовый ключ * Гульфик (доступен только Меулин) Комната 4 (потайная комната Курлоза) * Разрушитель амулетов (лом) * Сундук для амулетов Комната 6 (лес Терези) * Боевая трость * Полный мешок незаконно присвоенных жуков Часть 3 Комната 1 (лес Терези/Руфио) *Some Fiduspawn cards *A busted robot head *A pair of Dutton Bubble Goggles *Some more boondollars *Fiduspawn eggs (to be used with the host plush to create a Horsaponi) *A priceless work of fine art (of a somewhat-pixellated horse penis... only available to Horuss) *Rufioh's Lusus (only available to Horuss) *East Beforan scroll (Transcript of Damara’s dialogue through Google Translate, as seen here. WARNING: very perverse.) Комната 3 (метеор) *An Empty Bottle * (previously seen in a certain ) *A can of Earth Tab *More troll blood! Some fruit juice *A boonbuck Комната 5 (Aranea's booth/LOMAT) *An Alternian journal Комната 6 (LOMAT/LOSAZ) *A broken 8 ball *A pair of Rocket Boots *A heap of priceless treasure (who knew?) Спрайты персонажей Тролли До-царапинные Damara smoke.gif|Профиль Дамары Rufioh talksprite.png|Профиль Руфио Mituna talksprite.png|Профиль Митуны Kankri talksprite.png|Профиль Канкри Tumblr mautetvvja1qmydsoo1 250.gif|Профиль Меулин Porrimtalkingsprites.gif|Профиль Поррим Latulatalkingsprites.gif|Профиль Латулы (с очками) Latulanoglassessprites.gif|Профиль Латулы (без очков) Latulaupsidedownsprite.gif|Латула вверх ногами Araneatalkingsprites.gif|Профиль Арании Horuss talksprite.png|Профиль Хорусса KurlozOB.gif|Профиль Курлоза CronusOB.gif|Профиль Кроноса Meenahtalkingsprites.gif|Профиль Миины Пост-царапинные Aradiatalkingsprites.gif|Профиль Арадии Kakrles.png|Профиль Карката Terezi talksprite 1.gif|Профиль Терези Люди Rosetalkingsprites.gif|Профиль Роуз Davetalkingsprites.gif|Профиль Дейва Интересности * Список треков: ** Часть 1 *** *** (еще не выпущен) *** (еще не выпущен) *** *** ** Часть 2 *** *** (еще не выпущен) *** *** *** *** *** (еще не выпущен) ** Часть 3 *** (еще не выпущен) *** (еще не выпущен) *** *** *** *** *** *** Категория:Тролли Категория:Детализированные флеш-страницы